Saturday
by audiodream
Summary: A rocky but stable friendship is developing into something more for two best friends. Can they get through it and understand who they are? together? WARNING: Femslash PB
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEW, plz. Any way here is my new story. Hope you like, let me know what you think.**

**Oh and before I forget…**

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE story: **I do not own or have anything to do with One Tree Hill, even if I wish I did.

**Saturday

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

Today had been one of the worst days of her life.

When she had been little and her mother had died the only person really there for her had been Brooke and ever since then they had been best of friends…until today. Last week Brooke had found out about her and Lucas and today Brooke and her had had another confrontation, she knew if she could just get her to listen she could explain and it would make her forgive her. Then again if she did that Brooke would find out about the other stuff, the darker stuff. Stuff only one person knew about – Nathan.

Even though during their relationship he had mostly been an ass, before that when he had found her in her room in the state that she had been in he was the one person she trusted to be there for her even through that. She hadn't meant for it to go like that. He had ended up as her friend and rock, then as a person to lean on and then something more than that. That was what had ruined their relationship, her having to lean on him all the time.

She thought about him, Nate, as she sat on her bathroom floor with the door bolted shut just in case her knight in shining armour happened to pop by or anyone else. They would assume she was out, she always kept the doors open anyway. She was alone again and she hated being alone, it was the one thing she really couldn't handle well. This time it was even worse. No one was talking to her. That was when she had made the unconscious choice of stepping into her bathroom, razor in hand. The metal sliding across her thigh, her forearm and the sensitive skin under her arm, which was normally hidden. She chose places where she was sure, unless she showed them, no one would notice the red scratches. Of course for a few days she would have to give up on the rock t-shirts that showed off her forearms and she would have to wear a jacket or something but for the meantime, as the initial pain subsided and the stinging started she revelled in the refreshing feeling.

That was why she did it, not to hurt herself although sometimes that was the first intention but the after feeling. Like a lift had been shifted and he could breathe again. Free. Not being told what to do and just doing what she wanted. For some unknown reason she never drew blood, that would be harder to hide and explain if someone did see, she just applied enough pressure on the metal object to leave a red mark with a thin scratch that stung for an hour or two. Her worries would disappear and she could be her again. It was good, actually better, than having a great deep breath of fresh air. It made her feel not alone anymore, not misunderstood or ignored, it made her feel normal again. Made her feel like herself. It made it better. She no longer was drowning in a sea of comments and orders and orders. She was free and it felt great. But she'd hide it from the world, what she had done.

Not because she was ashamed, she was making herself feel better where was the shame in that? No she hid it so there wouldn't be anymore remarks, worse ones, that she could do it if she chose to, if she needed to feel better again. She hid it so no one could stop her, that would make it worse, they'd just be telling her what to do and that was why she had done it in the first place.

A hour passed and she was still sat there, razor now forgotten just relishing in the stinging feeling and the refreshment when she suddenly started noticing the feeling was creeping back into her. Her bathroom seemed suddenly empty and she had to get out of there. She put the razor neatly away to avoid suspicion and in a haste grabbed her coat like she had said she would earlier and headed to her car. She needed her best friend and she was going to have her.

The journey to Brooke's house was longer than she remembered and instead of knocking she opened the door instantly. She knew her parent's weren't in, it was still a Saturday night and even though Brooke would normally be out she knew she wasn't. Peyton climbed the staircase and went straight to the door she knew led to Brooke's room, she was about to knock when she heard voices inside. It was Brooke and Lucas. _Why did he have to be here?_

Before she knew what she was doing she had pushed open the door and immediately Lucas and Brooke turned to look at her with confusion, and in Brooke's case anger.

"Now here's the third wheel, come to gloat and retrieve your boyfriend?" Brooke asked bitterly and Peyton knew it was an act but it still stung, and not in the refreshing kinds that came from the cut of a razor. A hurtful way that drove her to need the razors trusted help. To go back on a promise she not only made herself but also Nathan: that she didn't need and wouldn't use the razor anymore. Tonight had been just too much for her to bare and she just wanted things back to normal.

"No, I…I…I need to speak to you alone." She said pointedly and glared at Lucas, giving him the message to go away. He nodded and started for the door.

"Peyton, If you change your mind I'm here waiting for you until you're ready." He said and left with a tiny wave out of habit she was sure, because it was timid and weak.

"So lover boy's waiting for you out in the car, how cute…where's a bucket so I can hurl?" Brooke said acidically.

"That's not what he meant, he meant in general. We broke up." She said and her hands suddenly became interesting.

"Wow what am I supposed to say? You finally got your priorities sorted and we can all be friends again? Well I can't forgive and forget just like that Peyton. Now you told me you can get out of my house." Brooke said and Peyton's heart split even more if that was even possible anymore. "Are you deaf? Get OUT!" Brooke yelled and threw a pillow at her, hitting her square in the head. It hurt but she didn't care. She sobbed and sunk to the floor in front of the door, leaning her head against it as tears started to pour. She sat there whilst Brooke stood in the middle of the room in silence for a few moments before Peyton trusted her voice to speak.

"I'm sorry! Sorry…I…I just wanted to hurt you. It wasn't about loving him, it was you all about you. I'm sorry just…sorry." She said, the last sentence becoming a whisper. Brooke kneeled in front of her.

"You did this, going behind my back with Lucas because you wanted to hurt me? I was meant to be your best friend for Gods sake. Why? Why would you want to do that to me?" Brooke asked with tears streaming down her face as well.

"Because…you hurt me all the time. You don't mean to but you do. People always leave it's the way my life works." She said and Brooke gave her a strange look. And Peyton rolled her eyes, she was sure making a mistake that she would regret later. "You do leave, all the time, just like Dad, you keep leaving and you keep coming back and I am always left dreading how long you are sticking around for this time. It hurts more than when they just leave and don't come back." Peyton said silent tears falling down her cheeks. She saw Brooke soften for a moment then the wall was in place again. This made her even more upset and she couldn't help but start sobbing uncontrollably. Begrudgingly Brooke softened and took her in her arms and Peyton for the first time in the last few months felt safe because she was finally in the arms of her best friend again, the girl she had learnt to love, even if she wouldn't admit it to her. She had been in love with Brooke Davis for longer than she could remember.

* * *

Brooke watched the sleeping beauty in her arms as she breathed lightly whilst she slept. That night had been full of unexpected events, first Lucas showing up and then Peyton. She felt sorry for the blond girl in her arms, it was obvious she had some issues she needed to straighten out and maybe her going with Lucas had been her cry for help because all the others hadn't worked. It was also obvious to her now that even though Peyton had hurt her she hadn't really wanted to, and that she needed her more than ever. And Brooke wasn't going to let her down now, not when she had no one else to turn to. Especially when she herself had just realised how much she needed P Sawyer in her life, how much she wanted her in her life. She loved Goldilocks and a stupid guy like Lucas Scott was not going to ruin their friendship.

Peyton started to stir and in her sleep unconsciously grabbed tighter to Brooke's waste, enveloping the awake girl in her arms whilst still sleeping herself. Brooke had to swallow, this was what she had wanted for so long if only the sleeping beauty knew that her actions, even in her sleep, meant so much more to the brunette than she'd ever know.

Brooke hesitantly let go of the sleeping Peyton and got off of the floor, she stretched her muscles and then silently went over to her dresser and got out two pairs of PJ's. He got herself changed and then gently poked the other girls thigh and gently removed some of the golden locks that had cascaded onto her face.

"Peyton." She whispered not wanting to startle her. "Blondie wake up, you can't stay on the floor all night. Come on." She said lightly tapping her face. That did it and her gorgeous green eyes that melted her every time presented themselves from underneath their soft pink cases. Brooke smirked at the cute dumbfounded expression Peyton was fashioning. "Finally, come on. Get into these PJ's and then we'll go to sleep. You can't stay on the floor all night. I'll warm up the bed." She said and her heart fluttered. She was hoping tonight would be like all the other nights, when Peyton was asleep she always unconsciously cuddled up to Brooke. Brooke knew she shouldn't because she was her best friend and another girl, but she loved it when they slept over each others houses. Peyton nodded and went to the en suite bathroom to change.

That night was just like the others, Brooke was the last to fall asleep and always was awake when Peyton snuggled up to her in her sleep, then she would fall asleep and felt totally at peace.

* * *

Last night had been ok, she had poured out her heart and Brooke had responded, they were acting like friends again. But Peyton still didn't know where she stood, had Brooke forgiven her?

Peyton was always the first to wake up, for some reason Brooke always slept an hour longer. But Peyton didn't mind, she just enjoyed laying there listening to her long time crush's breathing and watching how her nose twitched ever so slightly every few minutes or so. She was so peaceful and cute when she slept. Brooke's hair was a mess and all over her face, Peyton gently swept it out of her face so she could see her beautiful face. In her sleep when she unconsciously bit her bottom lip she looked so cute and her dimple made their appearance. Even in her sleep Brooke had a hold over her and she couldn't look away. So she just lay there watching her and hoping when she finally woke up she would still be ok with her and everything that it wasn't just out of pity; a one time thing.

Suddenly Peyton's relaxed feeling had gone and was replaced by insecurities and fear. What if Brooke just yelled at her and told her they couldn't ever be friends? It would hurt so much, could she bring herself to go through so much hurt? Not after last night and everything she had poured out and that wasn't even half of the story. She quickly made a decision based on her fear and grabbed her clothes and sneaked out of the room. She didn't stop until she was in the kitchen. When going past the living room, where she had first intended to go, she found the room inhabited by a passed out Mrs Davis. Who was sprawled out on the three seater coach from drinking too much alcohol. In the kitchen she quickly pulled on her jeans and put on a black shirt, it took her what seemed like forever to do up the buttons. She grabbed a brush and combed through her curls that were one great big mess. She sighed and thought about leaving a note but thought if her parents found it first it would be embarrassing. So she didn't and instead quickly folded the PJ's and put them in the washing basket. She then left hurriedly before Brooke woke up and drove home quickly.

* * *

Brooke had noticed as soon as Peyton got out of bed, she waited a few moments thinking she was coming back but when she didn't she silently made her way downstairs. Her mother, like usual, was sprawled out on the coach unconscious. She went to the kitchen and stopped in the door way. Peyton was getting changed and was in just her jeans and black lace bra. Brooke had never wanted anything more than she did right now, to just walk over there and kiss her right there. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when Peyton covered herself up with a black shirt that looked really good on her. Brooke kept silent and watched as her best friend struggled about whether or not to write something down. Eventually she had chosen not too and just left, Brooke sat at the breakfast bar and tears sprung into her eyes. Why couldn't they just get back to normal? Peyton had never left before, she was probably scared that she was still mad at her.

Twenty minutes later Brooke was all dressed and ready for the day, she looked at the clock. Peyton should be at home by now, she logged onto her computer and went to her site. And like she had been sure of there sat Peyton in her room drawing. Brooke reached for the phone and dialled the one number she didn't need to go through her phone book for. After three dials someone in her house answered but it wasn't Peyton.

"Hello, Mr Sawyer speaking." Larry said cheerfully, he was hardly ever home but when he was he acted all cheery like nothing was wrong. He left Peyton in that house more than three quarters of the year. She had to gulp when she remembered the image of Peyton crying, opening up about how much it hurt when her father kept leaving her. She then noticed the sign on Peyton's wall, that had been staring her in the face for years at how her best friend was feeling, 'People always leave'. "Hello?"

"OH, Hey Mr Sawyer it's Brooke, Can I speak to Peyton please?" She asked and he walked into Peyton's room.

"Sure, maybe you can talk some sense into her. She's so stubborn." He said as she watched him hand over the phone to Peyton.

"Hey." Peyton said and Brooke looked as Peyton tried to shoo her father out of the room. Finally he left.

"So what have I got to make you see sense about?" Brooke asked carefully as she watched Peyton put aside the drawing and sit up straighter to talk.

"Retaking Biology, I failed. Dad is going on and on about how I'll need it in the future life – like I'm going to be a Doctor. I mean seriously who needs to know about Synapses and motor neurones?" Peyton asked smiling. Brooke giggled. "So what are you phoning for Brooke?"

"When I woke up you were gone, you didn't even leave me a note. I thought we were going to talk about what happened last night and what you said this morning?" Brooke asked whilst carefully studying her best friend over the webcam. Peyton started to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Look Brooke, this morning I had something to take care of. And last night…" She let her sentence trail off and topped fidgeting and she had tears in her eyes. "I was drunk, I had drunk some stuff and just done something stupid and was all worked up. I understand that you don't…can't be my friend. Look I got to go Biology retakes are beckoning me." She tried to get off a sore subject. Brooke felt a little disappointed, Peyton was lying to her about the drink. She hadn't been drinking, it was obvious. She didn't smell of alcohol, she had driven over there and this morning she had no hangover. She was lying and Brooke knew why. Even though they were best friends Peyton always had this think wall up between her and everyone else including her best friend. It was always in place. It had gone up the second she learnt of her mothers death and had never fell yet. Maybe last night it had started to crumble just a little, only to be reinforced this morning.

"Peyt, before you go. What are you doing tomorrow night? I hear Nate is throwing a celebratory party at his father' beach house, all the cheerleaders are invited. I thought maybe we could go together, she the world, well Tree Hill, that no guy gets between best friends. Up for it?" Brooke asked and giggled at the happy expression on her friends face.

"Of course, thanks Brooke." Peyton said and shortly after they both hung up and were both happier throughout the day.

* * *

The next two days were fantastic for Peyton, her and Brooke were friends again and she now felt completely stupid for going back to the razor. She felt so good that she had actually gotten ready for the party early. She was so into her own world that she didn't realise Brooke was standing in her doorways until she cleared her throat. She nearly had a heart attack.

"Brooke! Do you want me to come to this party or do you want to scare me to death?" Peyton squealed holding a hand over her heart for effect.

"Ha, ha very funny Goldilocks, have you got any Vodka? I'm going to need a drink before I let you drive me over there. And I just got the worse news ever…Karen and Deb are chaperoning the party, apparently they didn't trust us. They will be there to look after everything, including trying to stop excessive drinking. So I need my Vodka." Brooke whined walking over to the cabinet next to her bed and looking up at her. The cabinet besides her bed was the one place Peyton was guaranteed privacy, both Brooke and her father never went in there: it was like a silent code between father, daughter and best friend. Looking at Brooke's puppy eyes and dimples she sighed and made her way over to the cabinet and took out the bottle for Brooke, who after pouring two shots placed the bottle in her purse for them to bring with them to the party. Peyton raised an eyebrow at her and smiled when she sighed and flopped onto the bed. Peyton did the same, things were finally getting back to normal. "Let the fun begin." Brooke said mischievously and smirked before they both started laughing hysterically on their way to the car.

* * *

Karen hadn't been to a party like this in years, it was odd to see how the newer generation partied; it was a lot like the way they had partied when they were in high school, just a little bit crazier. Everyone she knew and who she didn't from that generation was there. Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Time, Mouth, Haley and Lucas and the rest of them. There was alcohol at the party and some people were already drunk. Lucas being one of them, he was a bit depressed and had already shot back a few beers, Karen just hoped he didn't get out of control.

"I haven't been to a party like this in years, you?" Deb asked taking a sip of her water.

"Me either." Karen said smiling, and just as they were about to start having a conversation small group of guys, three or four, came and stood next to them.

"So Brooke and Peyton are looking H-O-T tonight, I'm in for a chance tonight with the blond I can feel it." He said laughing whilst scanning the area. Deb and Karen shared a look and a smirk. "Hey guys go away she's coming over." He said to his friends, and as Karen looked into the crowd she saw he was right Peyton was headed to the drinks table. He went and stood in front of her just before she reached the table. "Hey Peyton, you sure are looking good tonight, can I get you a drink? And I'll throw in a little something extra just for you for free, if you get my meaning." Glancing back at his friends who were drifting around near them. Deb smirked and Karen couldn't help but smirk back, he truly was pathetic. Like a lot of guys that were in their high school.

"Sure let me just get my coat…" Karen and Deb frowned at each other when they heard Peyton's response. "and my Barbie Dream house. No. Now would you mind getting out of the way, I'm trying to get a drink?" She said and Karen smirked. She looked over at them and he wasn't budging from his spot, blocking Peyton's path to the drinks.

"Are you sure 'cause I sure think you should reconsider?" He asked, still the same idiots not realising when no meant no.

"Move now Jerk. No means no." Peyton said trying to get past, she was getting annoyed, it was written all over her face. He was still standing his ground though.

"What's your problem Peyton?" He asked thinking it was impossible for anyone to turn him down.

"At the moment, You." Peyton answered, annoyance edged into her voice. Karen's smiled was disappearing more and more as they were still talking to each other, if he got high rate it would be a disaster. He just wasn't getting the message. "Now move."

"Dyke!" He accused angrily.

"Jerk." She said back. Karen looked at her, she was really pissed off. "Go try get off with someone else."

"Who? Your Mother's corpse?" He asked and started laughing. Karen's smile was completely gone now and the hurt was evident in Peyton's features. She had tears starting to appear but wiped them away quickly and then in one swift movement punched the guy to the ground. She stepped over the guy, got two cups of punch and as she walked over the guy she paused.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Tim." She said kicking him in the groin and smiling at Karen and Deb as she walked past. "Guys in this town are jerks, you get used to it." She offered and walked over to Brooke who was stood mouth open facing the whole scene that was in front of her. Nathan walked over to Peyton and placed a hand on her bare shoulder and then headed towards her and Deb.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the guy who was still on the ground holding his jewels.

"Peyton showed him it is un-cool not to take no for an answer and then insult a dead woman." Karen said glancing at the girl that had just landed a guy with one punch, she must have been really angry. Nathan nodded and then grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck and yanked him off of the ground.

"Don't ever come to one of our parties again, 'cause I'll let my ex girlfriend deal with you." He said and then made sure he was off of the premises.

Karen watched as Peyton and Brooke started to laugh about the whole thing and out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of her son Lucas stumble over to the girls, he was drunk. She sighed but didn't intervene, he had to learn this for himself.

* * *

Peyton's wrist hurt like hell, that guys face had been harder than she had first thought it would be. When he had mentioned her mother she had just lost it and punched him. Everyone knew not to talk about her mother especially not in a bad way. She had trouble talking about it seriously to anyone, even Brooke.

Her and Brooke had been friends like forever and yet they had a grey area, an area where things were sketchy and they knew not to talk about stuff. Her mother was in that area, well most of the time, now and then they would remember her but apart from that they didn't really mention her. Another thing that seemed to be put into that area at the moment was Lucas. She laughed at something the brunette said but was cut short when she felt embrace her from behind in a giant bear hug. She saw the hurt in Brooke's face and immediately knew it could only be one person: Luke.

"Peyt-on," He slurred her name, 'Great' she thought sarcastically. This was just what she needed at the moment. "Are-w-e-OK-Ay-now?" He asked his words jumbled. She shook his arms off of her and turned to face him.

"Luke, how much have you had to drink?" She asked and was answered by him cupping her face and trying to kiss her. "Karen!" She yelled to the older woman who was headed their way. "Take him home and sober him up. I can't deal with him like that." She said and waited until they were walking away from her to turn and face Brooke. As she was about to say something she felt someone fall into her and she lurched forward into something hard. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was her hand coming away from her forehead red and Brooke scream her name.

* * *

Brooke watched the scene unfold in front of her and was surprised at how jealous she felt when Luke came up behind Peyton and hugged her and then tried to kiss her. The even more surprising thing was that she wasn't jealous of Peyton but of Luke. He got to hold her and try to kiss her, someone else was holding her best friend. The girl she loved.

Then Karen came over and convinced Luke to leave Peyton alone and go home, but once Peyton turned to face her again Lucas sprinted towards them again. She shook her head thinking he was pathetic. But instead of stopping he flew right into the back of Peyton and pushed her forwards angrily. She lurched through the air on impact, dropping her drink and going head first into the chest of drawers. Brooke called out her name when she saw Peyton touch her forehead and it came back bleeding. There was a huge gash in her forehead. Peyton then blacked out.

"Peyton come on wake up. This is all your fault." Brooke said pointing angrily to Lucas, who after seeing what he had done had completely sobered up.

"I…sorry." He said looking down at the unconscious girl. Brooke sighed and ordered Mouth and Nathan to carry Peyton onto the coach. Whilst this was happening Deb and Karen had told everyone else at the party to leave. Soon after it was only a few people left: Karen, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Mouth and herself and of course the unconscious Peyton.

"Lucas go make yourself a strong coffee and just…wait somewhere. Haley call a Doctor. Deb do you have a first aid kit here in the beach house?" Karen ordered, taking charge of the potential life threatening situation and people responded to that and did as they were told to. Karen herself kneeled in front of Peyton and slapped her cheeks lightly trying to stir her from her unconsciousness. "Nathan, get me a damp flannel please." She ordered. Brooke was thankful that they older woman wasn't making her leave her best friends side and letting her hold Peyton's hand. Soon after they were all back in the living room after fulfilling what had been asked of them. They had the first aid kit, damp flannel and were waiting for the emergency doctor to arrive. Brooke held onto Peyton's hand tighter as Karen pressed the flannel against the cut, cleaning it out. As Karen pulled back the flannel it came back completely red, her head was bleeding a lot. She rinsed it out and pressed it against the cut again, as she did Brooke's sighed in relief because Peyton squeezed her hand and her eyes flew open. Trying to sit up she immediately winced as more pressure was placed on her forehead. "Stay still please Peyton. We called the doctor, he should be here in a moment. Until then I want to clean this cut out and put a bandage on it." Karen said soothingly as she proceeded to clean out the cut. Brooke showed her agreement by squeezing her hand, Peyton glanced at her and then sat back against the coach not wanting to lay down. While Karen cleaned out the cut and put a bandage on Peyton's forehead she winced all the way through. The cut was on the side of her head, just before her hairline.

"Great, I get a hangover and I didn't even drink." Peyton joked and Brooke couldn't help but laugh, only Peyton could do that. Joke when she could have been seriously injured or worse.

"Hey at least you saved me from a hangover from hell, I was in the mood for some serious drinking but now I have to stay sober to drive your ass home. And now I'll have to miss talking to my mother tonight when I get home because someone has to stay with you." She joked, she really hadn't been looking forward to talking to her mother tonight. Peyton laughed but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was the emergency doctor. Brooke noticed her best friend-slash-long time crush stiffen when he arrived, she had had a great dislike for any doctor since her mothers death. Brooke squeezed her hand again and Peyton turned and smiled at her; a fake smile but still a smile.

An hour later and the doctor had been and left and the rest of them had all had a coffee together. Now it was time to go home and she noticed Lucas slowly making his way over.

"Bye guys, see you at school tomorrow, finally the last day of term. A whole two weeks off." Peyton smiled and made her way out of the door, with one foot out of the door a small raspy voice stopped her. Brooke saw Peyton close her eyes.

"Peyton." Lucas said standing up from his seat. "I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to do that." He said; he looked so sincere.

"We all saw you Lucas, you pushed her. And thanks to you she's got a great big cut on her forehead." Brooke said angrily. He dipped his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I was drunk and in a bad place…" He let his sentence trail. Brooke was furious with him, she would like nothing better to see Peyton do to Lucas what she did to that other slime ball.

"Hey it's ok Luke." Peyton said staring at the floor but not turning around to face everyone in the room. She had her back to everyone, her and Lucas. Brooke was confused and felt betrayed, Was she siding with him again? She was just so confused and looked around to see the others confused as well. Karen had raised an eyebrow. "Shit happens and life goes on, like always. Just do me a favour Luke, give me space. I think that's fair enough to ask, and after tonight I think you owe me that." She said and Brooke could see from where she was standing that whilst staring at the floor Peyton was also shedding tears. They were streaming down her face. Brooke suddenly doubted that she just did what she did to hurt her, or in the process fell in love herself. Brooke's heart went out to her, she was after all willing to give that up for her.

"Peyton, please I need you, I l-" Peyton held up her hand to stop him.

"Stop, just stop. I can't deal with that, I asked you for space I _need_ that." She said looking at him for the first time, and they both had tears in their eyes. She waited for him to nod before she turned back around and left. Brooke didn't follow straight away, she couldn't, she was stuck to the floor looking at the closest friends, apart from Peyton, she had and wondering, like they were, 'what the hell?' Finally her feet began to move and she followed her heart out into the night to Peyton's car, where she sat, glistening tears flowing freely down her face whilst she sat facing forwards. Just staring out onto the road. She didn't even look at Brooke when she got in the car. "See, People **always** leave." She said and sped off down the road. Faster than she should have.

That night Brooke didn't sleep, instead just held the sleeping Peyton in her arms wondering what was going on in that little head of hers. What was her release? 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't talking to her best friend about it, did she keep a journal, talk to someone? Even through these thoughts thins in her own head were becoming increasingly clearer, even if her 'Blondie' was in love with Broody she didn't care because it was clear to her now that she wasn't in love with him. In fact what she had thought just a few hours ago to be a silly crush was something more, the person in her arms now was the person she was in love with. '_If only you felt the same way.' _She thought as sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

**So here is my new story and my first One Tree Hill fic. So tell me what you think, good or bad? Should I continue? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx peeps**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Hey here's the second chapter, hope you like. Thanks to the people that reviewed, glad you like it. Anyway… **

Warning: Femslash

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The last week had gone too slow for Peyton, she felt completely drained. Her father had left for some place in Europe again for five weeks. After Lucas pushing her over she had felt completely drained and down. Just having Brooke there had helped her a lot. But one thing was clear to her, she didn't need the razor, she had actually talked to someone about it: Nathan.

She had told him about the one time since she made him the promise three years ago and he had listened and told her he understood. She thought he would have been angry but he hadn't he said that they had to do something one evening every week, where they would get something to eat or catch a movie and then just go back to hers and confide in each other. He had also said that she would be helping him out if she were to also listen to his problems. Just having someone like Nathan around also helped a whole lot.

Tonight Brooke was sleeping over and they were going to watch loads of video's, pig out on Beer and Popcorn. Or Wine, depending on what was in the house. All she had to do was finish his damn Biology retake and that was the end of term for her and she would have a whole two weeks off without any Biology. Because she had been behind she had to have extra lessons for the first week of the holiday, two hours a day. Lucas was doing French catch-ups.

She had only seen Lucas a couple of times since the incident and he had actually done what she had asked him to; he gave her space. Her head was clearing up but she still wore a small white plaster on her head by her hair to make sure it didn't open up and get infected. The doctors had given her a clean bill of health. One day this week Brooke had come into school to hand in a paper, they had walked by Lucas and they had completely ignored each other, that was fine but the look of pity she got from Brooke was worse, did she think she was in love with Luke? True she had been in love with Luke, and part of her would always love him but now she loved someone else. Someone she shouldn't: Brooke.

Sometimes it was hard having her around all the time and not being able to tell her the truth about how she truly felt but most of the time it was just comforting. Having the one person in the world that you truly loved was just comforting to her.

* * *

For the last week Peyton had been just how Brooke had thought she would be; a façade. A good façade, a practised façade but still a façade, shielding everyone from what she was feeling inside. It was Peyton's way of protecting herself from getting hurt by people she loved, she had a great thick wall up. One that was invisible to the naked eye, but one that a few people that got close enough to her, cared about her, noticed. Brooke was one of them, so was Lucas, Nathan, and Karen. The others, Deb, Mouth and Haley, they hadn't go close enough yet, but one day they would and they would meet this great fat wall.

The wall she had blocking people out was painted moody and dark, but in truth Peyton was full of colour. So many different colours, all of them for a problem she had: her mothers death, her fathers absence and now this, the love triangle from hell. Brooke landed back in reality when a hand swatted the back of her head.

"OW!" Brooke said as a reflex, "P Sawyer what was that for?"

"Were you even listening to me at all, or even watching the movie, it finished like five minutes ago and I've been talking to you. Where were you? On second thoughts in that little mind of yours I don't want to know. So do you?" She asked expecting an answer. Brooke had zoned out and completed missed whatever it was Peyton was talking about.

"Huh?" She asked confused and it made Peyton laugh.

"You were really off in your own world weren't you? I-asked-if-you-wanted-some-chocolate-ice-cream. I-was-going-to-go-get-some." Peyton asked, pronouncing every world like she was talking to a three year old. This time it was Brooke's turn to swat her.

"Don't act stupid Peyton, it's chocolate ice-cream of course I want some, do you even need to ask? But I am definitely coming with you 'cause you give me the smaller portion and give me way too little chocolate sauce. I never get enough." She said getting up.

For the first time ever when she walked through the house to the kitchen she looked around the place properly. There were hardly any pictures anywhere and it was all impersonal stuff that could belong to anyone. In truth the only personal space in the whole house seemed to be Peyton's bedroom. Then Brooke realised she was doing it again, zoning out while Peyton was talking to her. She tried to catch the gist of what she was saying.

"-ad is away again for the holiday, so I go the place to my self for the whole holiday and a couple of weeks after. It doesn't really other me, means I get the place and I get to come and go when I want. I think he thinks I am mostly out anyway, wouldn't surprise me if he cut out the electricity, gas and water." She said. Brooke realised she was talking about her father. They were now in the kitchen and Peyton had retrieved two bowls, the tub of chocolate ice-cream and the sacred chocolate sauce. Just as she was about to say something her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Mom, What's up?…What?...Where am I supposed to stay?...I'll ask her. Peyton can I stay here for the holidays, my MOTHER has decided to let the Heinemann Family from Chicago stay in it whilst they visit their sick Grandmother. Please say yes P otherwise I got to go all the way to California and stay with them while they are away on business." She begged, she really didn't want to have to visit her parents.

"Of course, you can bunk in my room. It'll be fun." Peyton said looking up from the chocolate sauce, she had a mischievous look about her which meant one thing: she was planning something.

"Yeah…mom she said it's fine. OK…" She was getting bored of her mother, she was going through a whole list of stuff she needed; PJ's, overnight stay bag, toothbrush, clothes…etc…etc. Just as she was about to interrupt her mother she was attacked by a glass of freezing cold water thrown from Peyton. It attacked the nerves in her back as it slid down. She had squeeked in surprise and her mother asked what was the matter. "Nothing mom, just Peyton dropped a spoon in the kitchen, shocked me, I've got to go love you." She said and hung up the phone. She glared at Peyton, if looks could kill…or throw water. She looked at the smiling Peyton down to her now soaked clothing and smirked showing off her dimples. "P Sawyer you are so dead." She said and then lunged for a glass and quickly filled it with water, as soon as it was filled to the top she threw it through the air to Peyton. The water slapped Peyton's skin and clothing making her scream in response, the water from the tap really was freezing. She looked at Brooke and her eyes were amazing, so full of life and laughter, something Brooke hadn't seen in a while. Then she smirked at her and that was when she realised she was holding a glass of water. "Peyton, don't even think about it. Peyton!" She screamed when the cold water slapped her body. It was cold. She immediately jumped for her glass and the tap, Peyton did it at the same time. They then turned and faced each other, glasses at the ready.

"Truce?" Peyton asked.

"Truce or fake truce?" Brooke checked. As she did she was surprised to be caught off of alert by the offending cup of water. She shrieked and threw hers in Peyton's direction. After a few seconds they looked at each other and burst out laughing. The place was soaked, they were soaked but it was fun. "You, P sawyer, look like a drowned rat, but I thinks it's sexy in a kinda cute way." She said knowing she was in dangerous territory, flirting with the person she loved was always dangerous but she couldn't help herself. After all, it was true Peyton did look Sexy and cute soaking wet.

"Yeah? You don't look so bad yourself. Now move your butt and get me the mop. Wouldn't want your pretty face slipping now would we?" Peyton asked slapping her butt. Brooke was shocked, P Sawyer was actually flirting after a shocking comment and being very bold about it.

"What are you insinuating, that I'm a klutz?" She asked smirking and mocking hurt. Peyton just giggled and walked past her to get the mop from the cupboard. She mopped up quickly and replaced the mop. "See it was so much more fun for me to watch you do it Blondie." She smirked, back with the flirting. They had done this so many times before but neither being so bold with their statements before, it was like practise for them. But little did Peyton know that it meant so much more for Brooke.

They sat down at the breakfast bar and ate their ice-cream silently, finally Brooke got bored and a sudden idea popped into her head. She suddenly leaned over the bar and plopped a drop of chocolate sauce on Peyton's cheek. When a startled Peyton almost jumped out of her skin Brooke giggled.

"Sorry Peyt couldn't resist. Will you ever forgive me?" Brooke asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Only if you lick it off." Peyton stated smirking mischievously and then grabbed a cloth wiped it off and went back to eating her ice-cream. Back to the flirting and Peyton was being so bold tonight. Before Brooke caught onto her own actions she leant across the breakfast bar and licked Peyton's cheek. She immediately sat back down when her brain caught up with her actions.

"Sorry you missed a bit." She said to Peyton's questioning look. Peyton smiled and went back to her ice-cream. '_Way to go Brooke'_ she thought silently.

After finishing their ice-cream Peyton moved the bowls over to the sink ready for the next time she did the dishes. When she turned around and faced her Peyton burst out laughing, Brooke raised an eyebrow. Before she knew what was happening Peyton was stood in front of her and leaned in, for a split second Brooke thought she was going to kiss her, but then slowly licked her cheek. Sending shivers down her spine.

"Sorry you missed a bit." She said and smiled at the dazed look that was plaguing her features. Before Brooke could do anything she had grabbed Peyton and pushed her roughly against the cement pillar that stood in the middle of the room and pressed her lips against hers. She was so caught up in the kiss she nearly didn't notice that Peyton wasn't kissing her back, nearly. When she did she immediately pulled back and took a step backwards.

"Sorry, I didn't-" Peyton cut her off.

"Shut up Brooke." Peyton said and pulled her by her waist to bring her closer to her, as she came crashing against her Peyton crushed her lips against hers and started kissing her.

At first the kiss was desperate and nervous, then they relaxed into the kiss and it became heated and passionate. Both of them wanting it to last forever, not wanting it to end. Peyton softly bit Brooke's bottom lip, sending sensations all through her body. Then Peyton moved on to stroke her bottom lip with her tongue, Brooke knew what she was asking but was a little surprised that it was Peyton being the leading one, the more bold. She was asking for entry and Brooke allowed her to enter and their tongues massaged each others, seeking and exploring each others mouths. It suddenly dawned on Brooke that it was Peyton being more impulsive and daring; did she feel the same way? Or was she just making out with her best friend? The movements of Peyton's tongue and her own made her easily forget those thoughts for the moment this was all that mattered. What helped her forget them even more was Peyton; her hands were starting to explore her shirt, tugging gently on the hem of Brooke's shirt. Now all Brooke could do was think of Peyton and the sensations she was sending through her body. She hadn't even noticed that they had been moving until she fell backwards onto the coach, Peyton falling on top of her. She needed air and was grateful to Peyton when she brought her lips away from her mouth onto her neck and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck onto her collar bone.

For the first time since the kiss they paused and Peyton sat up over her, Peyton's legs were wrapped around her waist and her hand were now on the arm of the coach above Brooke's head. Peyton was breathing heavy, they stared at each other, both silently asking the other if they wanted to continue, Brooke's message must have been received because Peyton brought herself back down onto her and crushed their lips together again, this time forgetting about pleasantries like asking for entry with her tongue just doing it. Brooke liked this new side of Peyton, the controlling daring Peyton, so she edged her on by stroking her back seductively and finding her other hand in her soft blond curls.

That night they went further than either of them had expected the other to allow the kiss to progress to, and both of them not realising that the other was thinking and feeling the same way: that they loved the other.

* * *

Peyton, at first, was a little confused. _Where am I?_ She thought as she sat up and looked around, it was her living room. Then she remembered the events of last night. They had been eating Ice-cream and flirting and then Brooke licked her, it had been a shock at first. Then she did the same. There was chocolate sauce on her cheek. Then Brooke had kissed her, Brooke had started it. What did that mean? Peyton was more confused than ever, was that just a one time thing? They had slept together, that was definitely a first.

Time to time they had flirted and made out, it had been Brooke that taught her to do French kissing. Peyton hadn't known how to and was nervous so Brooke taught her. It had been an interesting experience. But now that wasn't Brooke teaching her anything, they were just eating Ice-cream and then it progressed into a lot of flirting. And then _that_.

That, was fantastic. There was no forgetting that in a hurry but what did it mean? Peyton didn't know where she stood anymore and it wasn't helping. Were they just friends who got carried away or what? How did Brooke feel?

Little did Peyton know that whilst she was laying in the front room thinking those things Brooke was doing the exact same thing in the bathroom. Both of them wanting to know the same thing:

'**What does this mean?'

* * *

**

**OK so that was the 2nd chapter, did you like? I'll update soon if I get some reviews (HINT, HINT)…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, heres chapter three. um, yeah thanks to people that updated and tell me what you think**

**remember 2...  
****REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:

* * *

**

Brooke sighed and made her way back into the living room, she herself was fully dressed and Peyton unconsciously grabbed tighter to the sheet she had wrapped around herself quickly. Brooke took a minute before she started speaking to look at Peyton, she looked lost and confused. She sighed, it was a shame that this morning Peyton wasn't up for being the bold and daring one. 'Cause it sure would have helped her out.

"Peyton, last night…was fun but I think we should just forget about it." She said, testing the water. If Peyton came out and told her that she couldn't, wouldn't and damn the world she felt the same the way she would tell her the truth but she wasn't ready yet to be completely vulnerable. With everything to lose. She needed P Sawyer in her life, even if it was just friendship and not a relationship she would deal with that, it was better than nothing. She waited patiently for her answer.

"Ok. I'm going to have a shower." She said blankly, no emotion in her voice or features, just a complete blank. Brooke waited for Peyton to go upstairs before sitting down.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself and laid back into the coach. The coach that they had gone further than they should have on. That definitely wasn't the response Brooke was looking for. There was no emotion, what was that? She didn't quiet agree or disagree with what she said. She didn't give her own opinion, that didn't help Brooke. She said 'OK', that could mean everything and nothing at all. It could mean: 'ok, that's what you think I think differently but I'm keeping quiet,' it could also mean 'Ok I completely agree we just got carried away.' Which was it, did it mean something to her? Brooke sighed and fell asleep on the coach, too tired from all the confusing contradicting thoughts running through her mind.

* * *

Peyton had done exactly what she had said she would do, she was in the shower. She was sat on the floor in the walk in shower and she was sobbing. She felt empty, confused and mostly just completely upset and disappointed.

"It had meant nothing to her." She whispered and more sobs escaped her lips. It was so painful, she felt betrayed by herself. She should have stopped it from happening but she didn't, she let her guard down and once again she got burnt.

After a long shower and lots of crying she got out and dressed, she had to stop by the record store and pick up the tunes she ordered in. As she walked down stairs she noticed that Brooke had fallen asleep on the coach. She was going to instinctively pull the hair out of her face but pulled her hand back when she realised what she was doing. She couldn't let herself do that, that way it might happen again and then she would just get burnt over and over again. Instead of doing that she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out. Doing everything the same as she had planned before, what was now official called to her, 'The Incident'. She had also decided to put it to the back of her mind and in the 'grey area' between her and Brooke.

* * *

When Brooke woke up again it was to an empty house, Peyton had bailed again and that meant one thing; that what happened between them was now in the grey area. A topic not to be discussed. Brooke was really confused and frustrated; when she and Peyton seemed to take a step forward they always ended up taking two steps back. She sat in the kitchen where it had all started and waited patiently for Peyton. When she wasn't home 10 hours later she was completely worried. Peyton had been gone over ten hours and it was now 8 o'clock at night, not late but surely Peyton would have called.

"Where are you?" Brooke whispered and picked up the phone. After a couple of rings they answered and Brooke was grateful it was Karen that had answered not Lucas. "Hey Karen its Brooke I was just wondering is Peyton over at your place? Or has she been in the café at all today?" She asked pacing the kitchen. Karen told her that she hadn't seen Peyton all day and then they hung up after Brooke explained she had just meant to meet her somewhere but didn't show up. "Where are you P Sawyer?" She said to an empty house. Then suddenly, just as she was thinking about going out in her car to look, the shrilling sound of the telephone sounded through the house. She leapt to it on the counter next to her. "Peyton?" Brooke asked straight away expecting it to be her.

"No it's Hales. Thought I'd find you there, some guy answered at yours, a Richard Heinemann?" Haley said with a chuckle and Brooke's hope escaped out of her as fast as it had built up. It wasn't Brooke.

"Yeah, my mother decided to loan the place out for the hols so I'm stuck here with Peyton. SO what can I do for you Tutor girl?" She asked without her usual cheerfulness. Apparently Tutor Girl didn't notice. _Just as well _she thought.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to Nathan's apartment. We are just watching movies and hanging out, to tell you the truth you'd be doing me a favour, I'm feeling kinda left out." Hales said into the phone with a sigh. "You don't think Nathan is getting fed up with me? I mean it's just the three of us over here at the moment and most of the time it seems I'm not even there." Brooke sat up a little bit more, nothing like a little drama to take her mind off of her own.

"Ok slow down Haley. I'll be right over but first-details. I need details. Who's over there? But no matter who it is I'm sure Nathan wouldn't do that to you." She said.

"You sure? 'Cause I don't think they even noticed I left the room and they have been hanging out a lot the last couple of weeks. Like on their own, like as in what looks like dates. Going out, catching movies, talking. I think he tells her things he doesn't even tell me. They are like best friends all of a sudden. This morning she just turns up, they both completely ignore me until three hours ago. They had gone down to the beach and talked. Talked Brooke, I mean that sounds a little suspicious. How can they just talk for like five hours?" She ranted. And it was an impressively long rant, even for Haley.

"Ok," Brooke said trying to absorb all of the information, it did sound quite suspicious. A sudden deep friendship with another woman always sounded suspicious to Brooke. "Who is the woman we keep discussing? I could keep calling her woman but I think it could help if she had a name."

"Brooke haven't you been listening, it's Peyton. Peyton has been here all day and they keep talking, as in secretly talking. I think I'm hyperventilating." Haley said. Brooke closed her eyes and smiled. She had found her. Then she sat a little straighter and frowned, since when had P Sawyer and Nate been so close. They had been kinda awkward since breaking up. Sure they talked but not like the way tutor girl was describing. This she had to witness herself.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about but if it will make you feel any better I'll be over, like in five minutes." She said and they hung up. Both girls satisfied but jealous of the two seemingly close friends watching a movie and laughing together.

* * *

Peyton sat laughing at the movie they were watching, spending the afternoon with Nate and Haley had been great. Just what she needed to forget partially about 'the incident'. After spending two hours in the record store and around the mall she headed to Nathan's house, to talk things through. He had been a great listener and also a great talker. He had a couple of issues with his parents, Dan especially, but now he was emancipated his dad was being a complete ass.

Haley had been a little off all evening though, Peyton thought it was her. But Nathan was her friend and they were helping each other out, that was definitely allowed and she wouldn't give it up. The movie had just finished and between the three of them, well mostly just the two of them, they had finished off a whole bottle of white wine and lots of snack food. She had had a great time.

They had talked about a lot, just the thing with Brooke was too fresh she held that back and she could tell that Nathan knew she was but he was respecting her. Something he hadn't done nearer the end of their relationship. Haley had definitely made him see the kind of guy he really is, not the mask he had put on.

"Hales? Where did she go?" Nate asked looking around the room, and noticing his girlfriend was missing. Peyton hadn't noticed either. The movie had been so funny; it had brought tears to her eyes.

"Right here. Just getting some more wine, oh and I invited Brooke over. We got chatting on the phone and well…you know." Haley said coming back into the living room. Peyton sighed.

"Its alright I gotta go anyway. Tell Brooke I say-" Before Peyton could even attempt to get off of there was a knock at the front door. Brooke.

"Tell her yourself, she's here now. Come on Peyt stay." Haley begged and got up to answer the door. Nathan and her shared a glance, he knew that Brooke was part of the problem. They had talked for hours about the love triangle from hell with her, Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey Tutor girl, I brought vodka. Got any shot glasses? We can play 'truth and dare'." Brooke said making her way inside. Peyton had half expected her to be drunk by now, but no Brooke Davis managed to amaze again and turned up sober. Haley nodded and she and Brooke disappeared into the kitchen. When they were gone Nathan turned to her and took her hand in his.

"Don't go, please Peyt. DO not leave me here with Brooke who is bound to get Haley drunk. Please stay, today was fantastic. Helped me a lot." She nodded giving in, he was right. She today had been fantastic and she didn't want it to end, so she stayed. _Screw her, If it didn't mean anything to her then that shouldn't effect my relationship with Nate.

* * *

_

Two hours later Brooke was feeling even more down and now to top it all she was drunk and stuck playing 'Truth and Dare' with Tutor girl, Nathan and Peyton. Haley had been right, Nathan and Peyton were suspiciously close. But she seriously doubted during sneaking around with Lucas Peyton also had time to do the same with Nathan.

"Brooke's turn, truth or dare?" Haley asked, also a bit tipsy. She liked playing truth or dare but she preferred it when she was making up the questions and dares.

"Um…dare." She said, not wanting a question where she had to lie to her friends, not when she was drunk and never knew if she could lie.

"OK…kiss Peyton." Haley said with a laugh, Brooke glared at her. "What? You made me do it earlier. Now its payback." Haley said in her defence. Brooke saw Peyton roll her eyes.

"Ten points for making a girl feel wanted goes to….Haley James." Peyton said sarcastically chucking back another shot. Brooke smirked; P Sawyer was even funnier when she was drunk. Brooke quickly leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Brooke's smirk disappeared though when Peyton jumped, not expecting it and then glared at her.

"Don't touch me." She said angrily. Brooke shared a confused glance with Nathan.

"Jeez P it's just a dare. Nate's turn, truth or dare?" She asked continuing the game.

"Truth, 'cause I had enough of having to do crazy Brooke Davis Dares." He said trying to lighten the tension that had filled the room.

"Ok…straight up what's the biggest regret you have?" Brooke asked wandering what made him stay awake at night that is if he ever did. She was waiting for an answer and didn't miss the look between Peyton and Nathan, he grew uncomfortable and Peyton looked at the floor and played with the hem of her trousers.

"Don't have any. Moving on….Haley, truth or dare?" He asked trying to change the subject; Brooke Davis was never one for giving up though.

"Nate, Nate, Nate stop changing the subject. You have to answer the question. What is your biggest regret?" She asked looking at him and when he didn't offer anything she turned to Peyton. "What about you? You obviously know what it is. Spill?" Peyton looked up and looked her right in the eyes.

"Hell no, it's not my place. So stop being a bitch Brooke." She said, not averting her gaze once. It made Brooke feel uncomfortable, so she kept pushing her best friend. Wondering where her edge was.

"OH, not your place? Well maybe you are what he regrets most? It's obvious to me that there is something going on between the two of you. What is it Peyton? Couldn't find an unattached guy in Tree Hill so go for both the attached Scott brothers? Is that what you regret most? Sneaking off with your best friends' boyfriend?" She asked angry that all Peyton did was stare calmly back at her. Brooke wanted her to scream and lash out, just to show she cared.

"No Brooke, the thing I most regret is last night. I gotta go. Thanks Nate, Hales." She said and instantly she left out the front door. Brooke looked at the closed door; it seemed she had found her limit. Now though Brooke was asking herself why she had to go and seek it out.

**TBC...**

* * *

**So what did you think? Just a HINT if you want me to UPDATE quicker then PLZ REVIEW.**

**THANX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so here is the next update, kinda shorter but i'll make sure the next one is longer...if u review.**

**tell me what you think, good or bad?**

**remember 2...  
REVIEW **

* * *

Chapter Four –

It had been three days since Peyton had seen Brooke even though they were staying in the same house. Peyton had felt so hurt when Brooke had started pushing her to her limit over at Nathan's apartment. It hurt so much but more than anything Peyton was confused and frustrated. Why the hell did she do that? So what Nathan hadn't wanted to answer a personal question, why take it out on her? The only reason Peyton knew the answer to that was because Nathan had told her the other day at the beach. It had been so sweet of him.

FLASHBACK:

_The beach was beautiful this time of year, and so quiet. They had already been there for nearly five hours. Just enjoying each others company, and talking. For the past fifteen minutes both of them had fallen into their own thoughts and a comfortable silence had fallen over them. _

"_Peyton, do you know what the thing I regret most is?" Nathan asked out of the blue, startling her a little. She smiled up at him and shook her head no. She didn't. "You, the way I treated you that is. What happened to us Peyt? In the beginning we were great together, then I just started acting like a jerk. So I'm sorry and I think it's great that we're still friends." She was a little shocked and didn't know what to say, so instead just smiled and nodded at him. _

"_I know." He smiled and they both headed back to his apartment.  
_

END FLASHBACK:

Her memories were interrupted by the slight tapping at the door. She looked up and was surprised by who it was.

"Knock! Knock P Sawyer. Can I come in?" Brooke asked in an uncommon shy voice. Brooke Davis was never one to be shy, straightforward yes, but not shy.

"Free country." Peyton said, her voice void of any emotion. She looked Brooke squarely in the eyes not wanting to be the first to look away, even though it was killing her inside. To her surprise Brooke backed down first and just raised her eyebrows and started towards the hall again. Peyton sighed dramatically. "Brooke wait. You can come in."

Brooke made her way over to the bed and sat on the end. It seemed as far away from her as possible. Peyton looked at her for a second then averted her gaze to the web cam. It was on and she really was fed up with it. She abruptly stood up and grabbed the cam and yanked it out of its sockets, then continued to her cabinet next to her bed and shoved it in there. She sat back down and sighed and had to laugh at the look of…god knows what…on Brooke's face.

"Sawyer you got anger issues. Kinda hot." The flirting had commenced again and they were both aware of where it landed them last time, but both not being able to stop.

"Yeah well all this sexual tension…drives a girl over the edge." She said and suddenly what she had said dawned on her. She closed her eyes, the one thing going through her mind was what Brooke had said that first morning. '_I think we should just forget about it'_ They sat looking at each other, willing the other to say something but both not knowing how to start. "Brooke how did we get like this, and don't say because of Lucas, it started after that, when you slept over?" Peyton started. She swallowed, this was unfamiliar territory, they never really discussed things that had been put in the grey area. This was one of the very rare times and they both needed it had to be discussed.

"I…I just thought…that…I'm sorry Peyton but I can't do this right now." She got up to leave but Peyton couldn't go another minute without getting it all out in the open. She quickly grabbed Brooke's wrist and pulled her back onto the bed, they were now both sat extremely close and Peyton couldn't help but notice. Brooke's lips were just centimetres away from her own. They were looking into each others eyes and Peyton eyes changed course and gazed over her full lips. She remembered how soft they were against her own. Then realising she was staring averted her gaze back up to her eyes. She cleared her throat and quickly hopped up so she was standing and pretended to start pacing. She then stopped in front of Brooke.

"You hurt me Brooke, the other night at Nathan's it really hurt." She said making sure Brooke kept eye contact. Hoping to know what she was feeling and thinking.

"I know I was a total bitch and I'm sorry. It's just that Haley was worried that you and him were, you know, behind her back because she wouldn't give it to him. I got drunk and I was worried I was losing my best friend to a guy…that would just go down great with the cheerleaders. Oh you remember Peyton, my best friend, well now she's best friends with a guy." Brooke said dramatically and totally over reacting.

"What? You will always be my best friend Brooke, but sometimes I need space and other friends. That's where Nathan comes in. Sometimes it's just easier to talk to him about stuff than you are. Deal with it." Peyton said not understanding where she was coming from. Sometimes Brooke could be such a dork.

"I know, I just overreacted I'm sorry. But why did you space out on me like that? Sawyer I was worried, you were gone for ten hours. Ten hours Peyton, I even called Lucas, thank god Karen answered." Brooke said.

"You don't get it at all do you? I was avoiding you, as in not wanting to see or talk to you." Peyton told her, she had decided when Brooke had come out with that stupid comment about losing her best friend that she had to tell her tonight otherwise she would lose her.

"Why?" Brooke asked, but there was something in the way she said it that made Peyton suspect she already knew the answer.

"Because…you broke my heart Brooke. I don't want to just forget it, it meant something to me. I don't want to be another one of your one night stands. And this is really scaring me because, you're my best friend and another woman." Peyton said and Brooke stood up and was now the one pacing. "I understand if you are freaked out, I mean I was when I first realised; I mean I never intended to be crushing on my best friend."

"I lied." Brooke said so quietly that Peyton almost didn't hear it and when she did, her stomach jumped. What was she talking about? Brooke, upon seeing her querying glance continued. "I lied when I said I wanted to forget about it, you see the thing is I never intended crushing on my best friend either." Brooke said turning away from her, as if scared what her reaction would be. Peyton surprised both of them when she grabbed Brooke's arm and swung her around to face her and then pushed her forcefully up against the now closed door. "I'm guessing you liked what you got the other night, huh?" Peyton smirked at the smirking Brooke, one thing was sure they were now on the same page. Peyton crushed her lips against Brooke's and felt Brooke smiling against her lips. Peyton pulled back and started kissing Brooke's neck, getting a moan out of her when she reached her collar bone. "You know I have never seen this side of you before P Sawyer, the more leading and daring side of you." Brooke said smiling when Peyton shivered as her lips teased her ear.

"I really don't remember you being so talkative the other night. So I'm going to quote myself: 'Shut up Brooke'." She said and crushed their lips together. Brooke did as she was told, and they had an even better repeat of the other night. This time both of them feeling fantastic about it without a single doubt in their minds.

* * *

Brooke, for once, had woken up before Peyton and smirked at the position they were in. Peyton's arm was draped protectively around her waist. It felt fantastic, it felt right.

Last night Peyton had surprised her with her sudden confession of her feelings for her. And again last night Peyton had been the leading and daring one, there was something about this that made Brooke see Peyton in a new light. A better light, she liked it. Normally with the numerous men she had been, she was the one to be daring, forward and bold, but to see Peyton act that way made her see that it was not just her feeling the feelings she had. It showed her Peyton cared about her too.

Brooke contemplated getting up to make Peyton breakfast but as she tried Peyton grabbed tighter onto her waist, protectively. She moaned letting Brooke know she didn't want her to leave which made her smile and settle next to Peyton again. This time snuggling closer, instinctively tangling her face in the other girls mint scented hair. Brooke felt at home and loved for the first time in a while. Peyton, someone she had wanted for a long time but never had the guts to tell her, had made her happier than she had been in a long while.

"And it feels fantastic." Brooke whispered into the golden curls, Peyton once again fast asleep.

* * *

**TBC...**

**REVIEW...i'll update quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is chapter five, tell me what you think of the story so far, criticism welcome...**

**remember 2...  
REVIEW plz **

* * *

Chapter Five 

A few hours later Peyton woke up to a ringing cell phone, she groaned loudly. Batting Brooke's tight embrace off of her she got out of bed to the hall where her cell phone was. Not bothering to look at the id she answered.

"What!" She answered impatiently and rudely.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?" Her father, Larry Sawyer, asked and she suddenly stood up a little straighter. She glanced at the clock next to the telephone holder it read: 12.16. 'Damn!' She thought. He always caught her out when she slept in late.

"UH…sorry I just woke up, had a late night last night. Did you want something?" She asked a little groggily, she felt like a little girl who had just got caught stealing a choc-chip cookie out of the cookie jar. That could partially have to do with the sleeping beauty sprawled out asleep, dead to the world, in the next room. Just the thought of what had happened between them the night before brought a smile to her lips.

"Well it's nice to talk to you too Peyton. Look I was just calling to check up on you and make sure you got my message last night. Did you?" He asked and she thought back to last night, nope she definitely didn't get any messages.

"Message?" She asked wondering what he would have called about.

"So you didn't get it? Was my Peyton out partying all night? Anyway it was just telling you I was coming back a couple of week's early, right at the end of the holidays. So we can have a couple of days together, and of course Brooke can come along too." He told her and she smiled, he at least knew one thing about her. "Yeah, I do know how inseparable you two are. So I'll let you get back to your den of all things punk rock and I'll check up on you later, love you." He said and she nodded.

"Me too." She said and hung up. She sighed and went down into the kitchen instead of back to her 'den' as her father had called it. As she sat down on a stool she looked around and realised one thing was missing: coffee. They had ran out so she quickly slid on her jeans and a t-shirt that had been laying on the back of the coach and grabbed her car keys and then decided against taking her car and instead walking she headed to Karen's café for an emergency take out.

* * *

Lucas hadn't being doing so great the last week or so, ever since the 'incident' at the party. He couldn't believe he got so wasted and hurt Peyton like that; he didn't blame her for ignoring him like that. He got that she needed space, but how long was that going to take? Would she even ever be able to forgive him for what he had done to her?

He needed answers so that morning, after quickly showering, eating and stuff it was 12.15 and he headed over to Peyton's house. He needed to talk to her, just see if they could work things out. He needed her, he loved her. He knew they could work, just as long as they talked to each other and were open about their feelings.

When he arrived at her house, he took into account that her car was there, that was a good sign that she was in. She normally took her car; most things were quite far away from her house. He didn't knock, knowing she hardly ever answered her door. Sometimes he found that strange, that she would just leave her door open, open to the world if they chose to go through it. That was so the opposite of her personality, she hardly let anyone in. Even he himself had only been let in briefly, the same with Brooke. Everyone saw the Peyton everyone expected to see, but sometimes on bad days the cracks were sometimes just visible for someone, if they were looking close enough, to see that most of the time it was all an act. If they had ever looked close enough they would have seen that one of the most popular girls in school, the cheery cheerleader wasn't all that cheery.

He walked right in and was a little shocked to see that the living room looked lived in, there were clothes about the place and magazines, normally the only room that looked lived in was Peyton's. The rest of the house was just…there. She spent most of her time in her bedroom. He walked up the stairs needing to talk to her, he knew if they just talked together they could work this thing out, he loved her and wouldn't just walk away.

The door to her bedroom was open a little and he peaked through the gap, and was a little confused to find it empty. Where was she?

"Taking all the sneak peaks you can get now are ya? That's just perverted." An all but friendly voice said from behind him. He shook his head and turned to face the girl he had hurt by going with her best friend.

"I just need to speak to her Brooke, I just need to talk to her and get things right between us." He said and she laughed a little, apparently finding him unbelievable.

"She's not here." She said with venom behind her words. She was still angry with him; he didn't understand why she could have forgiven Peyton so quickly but not him.

"I don't believe you. Her cars' here and it's 12.30. She has to be here." Lucas said not believing his ex-girlfriend for a second. She glared at him obviously not liking that he didn't believe her.

"She's not her-"

"Dude ok, you better be up 'cause I got two hazelnut coffees and bagels with ch-" Peyton stopped walking up the stairs when she noticed Lucas standing there. He smiled at her and she almost dropped the breakfast/lunch that she had in her hands. "Lucas." She said matter of factly. No emotion in her voice. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Was this a good sign?

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." He said hoping she wouldn't make this difficult. Peyton put the food and coffee down on a table and she looked at him in the eyes.

"I've got nothing to say." Her eyes were glassy but he could tell she was doing it on purpose; she was trying to make him think she felt nothing. Didn't care, that she wasn't worth chasing. She was trying to push him away, and she was way too good at doing that for her own good and he sure as hell wasn't going to fall for it. He wanted her to be happy. He smirked still keeping eye contact.

"I didn't ask you to talk I just want you to listen." He said. "Five minutes and I'll be out of your beautiful hair." They hadn't looked away from each other but out of the corner of his eye he could tell Brooke was uncomfortable.

"I don't want to listen." She said and all he wanted to do was go over there and hug her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world. That he was nothing without her. He was normally a man that thought things through but when it came to Peyton he became impulsive because he hated to see her unhappy. So that's what he did. He dropped his messenger bag and in one quick step was right in front of her. She nodded her head, telling him not to. But he had to make her see how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. He dipped his head and caught her lips with his own and fervently kissed her.

After a few seconds he pulled back and stood with his forehead against hers. And much to his horror she slapped him, real hard on the cheek. His head swung to the side and there was a red mark across his face. He was shocked and the slap had really stung.

"Peyton? I need you baby, and I know you need me too. I'm the only one who knows you, who understands you. The only one Peyton." He said not removing the closeness between them. She pushed him and he tripped over his bag into the wall, not that hard though.

"Lucas…just get out." Peyton said in a whisper, tears rolling down her cheeks. He nodded, seeing he was just upsetting her. He grabbed his back and left, looking back once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I love you…" He said and then left. He reached his car before tears emerged on his face. He had screwed everything up.

* * *

After Lucas left Brooke had no idea what to do for her…what? Girlfriend? Best friend? Everything for her was confusing, and then looking at Peyton she realised that things must be just as confusing, if not more. She gingerly moved over to her and enveloped her in a big hug, hoping she would open up and tell her what she was thinking.

The rest of the day they spent, eating, watching movies and just being together. Both of them not sure what to say.

* * *

Peyton got up the next morning and felt better. After a whole day of just hanging out with Brooke and just completely ignoring the Lucas subject they seemed to be getting back to normal…well whatever that was. She logged onto her e-mail to check her mail, she was surprised to find that she had several. One from her boss saying that they loved the new strip...the next from Nathan asking if she was alright and the next from someone she hadn't heard from in about two years…Chase Williams. She scoffed at his cocky e-mail but sure was happy to hear that he would pop bye in Tree Hill during their break, she hadn't seen him in over two years. It would be good to see him again.

They had met each other over summer break one year when Nathan had been at Basketball camp and Brooke had to go to New York with her parents. She was the only one left in Tree Hill and one night had run into Mr Chase Williams, son of the millionaire Robert Williams. Robert Williams owned a big national magazine and made millions off of it. Then one summer his father had been in town and Peyton met him on the beach. They had a lot in common: for example the same taste in music. They started hanging out and then he came back for the spring break, they hung out again. Ever since they had been good friends and e-mailed each other constantly.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing up so early?" Brooke asked huskily from her position on the bed. Peyton turned and smiled at her. She shrugged.

"Just thinking, broody blond cheerleader meets brunette cheery cheerleader, who would have thought it huh?" she asked with a smile. She hadn't ever mentioned Chase to Brooke or anyone, her father knew though. She wondered for a moment why she hadn't, she couldn't think of a reason. "So I just got an e-mail from an old friend of mine who's coming to visit, you gonna hang out with us? I'll make it worth your while." Peyton smiled moving over to sit next to Brooke, she draped her arm around her once she sat next to her and the brunette placed her head on her shoulder.

"Who's the friend?" Brooke asked sleepily.

"Chase. He lived over in Seattle but he's popping by for a couple of days. Not sure when he just said he might pop in." Peyton said shifting slightly uncomfortably; she was worried that Brooke would be mad that she never mentioned him.

"Chase? Chase…? Baby, we don't know a Chase…wait a minute have you been drinking?" Brooke asked with a dumbfounded look on her face, it made Peyton smile. She looked so adorable, Peyton couldn't resist, and she leaned over and kissed her.

"Just 'cause you don't know him doesn't mean I don't know him. Chase Williams, his dad's super rich and one summer we met and started hanging out whilst you and Nate were away. We keep in touch." She explained. "He's going to be visiting; he can have the spare room since you don't need it. Should only be for a couple of days." She moved into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Not realising Brooke was feeling a little insecure in the room next to her.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So what did you think, GOOD/BAD? REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey i know this is a short one but i wanted to update so sorry, promise i'll make the next one longer. That is if you review...(i don't normally use blackmail but i like reviews too ****much)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing to do with OTH, although i do sometimes in my dreams. so please don't sue...**

**Chapter Six **

Brooke heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom connected to Peyton's bedroom and sagged onto the bed at the sign that Peyton was occupied in there. She didn't know why but she felt jealous and threatened by this mysterious creature Mr Chase Williams.

Who was he? How rich was he? How did they meet? Were they more than just friends? Did they sleep together? How exactly did they feel about each other? And the one that was really playing on her mind: Why hadn't Peyton ever told her about him?

She looked up at Peyton's ceiling and sighed, everything was so confusing and this Chase was just going to confuse it all up even more. One thing she knew for sure though, she loved Peyton Sawyer and Chase Williams (whoever he was) could go to hell if he thought about flirting, wooing or making out with her girl.

She didn't realise her eyelids were getting droopy again or that she was falling into a peaceful slumber until she was already asleep.

* * *

When Peyton emerged from her hot shower she smiled at the sight she was met with: Brooke Davis peacefully sleeping on her bed on top of the duvet. And she was just so adorable, she was even drooling…_Wait! Drooling? On her covers? NO way!_

"Brooke! Get your slimy ass mouth off of my covers." Peyton said pulling the duvet from underneath her body making her tumble onto the ground. Brooke's face was a picture and it made Peyton almost wish she had set the web cam back up just so she had evidence of it. She couldn't suppress her laughter anymore and that was met with a raised eyebrow from Brooke.

"Alright I was going to go all angry moody Brooke on you but how could I when your stood there dripping wet in nothing but a towel…" Brooke bit her lip and smiled. "Damn Blondie you're hot." Peyton felt herself blush a little at the appreciative glances she was getting from Brooke.

"Yeah well I left enough hot water for you to have a shower, so hop to it." Peyton said playfully trying to get her hair as dry as possible. She almost didn't catch the mischievous playful smirk playing on Brooke's face. She raised an enquiring eyebrow and was jumped by Brooke.

Brooke took her head in her hands and crushed their lips together and shoved her tongue forcefully into her mouth, causing her own teeth to catch on her bottom lip. Soon after, as her own tongue started massaging Brooke's she tasted the recognisable tint of coppery blood. Soon enough the kiss was full of passion and they both needed air. The begrudgingly backed away. Peyton felt dazed.

"Wow." She sighed and soon enough Brooke's mouth had found hers again, playfully nipping on her bottom lip, kissing her wound better. Soon her towel was forgotten and they were headed back to the bathroom. Brooke, with Peyton's help, quickly undressed and they shared their first shower together.

* * *

Ever since the disaster in Peyton's house Lucas had been feeling sorry for himself and in that moment when he realised that nothing was going to change by him just sitting there, he got up and grabbed the keys to his truck.

As fast as he could, without breaking the law or crashing, he sped to Peyton's house. Without even bothering to knock he headed up into her house and towards her bedroom. He heard giggling and the shower on. Her bedroom door was open so he decided with his subconscious that it wasn't an invasion of privacy and stepped through the doorway.

Her familiar room was a comfort to him and so was the way her scent lingered in it all the time. He spent little time pondering on her room and headed towards the bathroom, he knew he shouldn't, she was in the shower after all. But he told himself he wouldn't go in. He'd just listen to her laughter and then call her out. Before he could though the strewn clothing caught his attention. It hit him like a brick on the head, she was sharing a shower with someone that wasn't him. The fury and jealousy ran through his veins like fire and he felt the need to punch something or the guy that was in there with his girlfriend.

Just as he was about to call them out something he never expected in a million years to happen – Brooke and Peyton exited the bathroom together. In two identical white towel dressing gowns. He looked from Brooke to Peyton and finally he realised what had been happening in the shower. He realised why they had become friends so quickly again. Something he couldn't give either of them, that was why it had never worked between him and either of them. He couldn't give them the other one. They were into each other. He had to laugh at the situation though, his two ex-girlfriends, the ones he had been in an awful triangle with were now together. And the look on both of their faces…it was definitely the sort of story they would all later laugh about.

"Luke." Peyton whispered. Not confirming or denying what they all already knew.

* * *

**TBC...**

Tell me what you thought about it...how will Luke react? REVIEW


End file.
